the_legions_incarnatefandomcom-20200214-history
Celestial Legion
] "We embody the fury of the Primordial Stars, stalwarts against the yawning darkness. Celestial Legion, to Eternity! To its End!" The Celestial Legion also known as the Celestials was one of the original 20 Space Marine Legions created by the Emperor of Mankind to secure the glorious destiny of mankind, sired by their Primarch Ankaya Vhadarsha, the God Reborn. At the core of the Celestial Legion's tactic are hit-and-run maneuvers, focusing on weakening the enemy forces from long-range or daring, but lethal high speed incursion: among all Legions, in fact, the Celestials brag one of the most advanced arsenals at their disposal, with most of their vehicles being antigrav and their plasma weaponry being state-of-the-art, if not superior to those provided by the Adeptus Mechanicus. History Founding Like every other Legion, the Celestials trace their origins back to Terra: during the age of the Unification Wars, most of its Astartes were from different zones of the Throneworld, and their colorful background made it easier for the legion to embrace Urdhva's culture and tactics into their standard doctrine. The Unification Wars The Celestial Legion took part in the campaign to unify Holy Terra beneath the dominion of the Emperor. Rather than acting as a frontline or rear guard, the Celestials were deployed in forward position, scouting and testing the enemy defenses in the vanguard. While not exactly safe, this prevented the Legion from sustaining heavy casualties. The Great Crusade Disposition The Celestial Legion has always been a special case, amidst the other Legions: though they were loyal to the Emperor, the Primarch and any other Agent of the Imperium failed to enforce the Imperial Truth, but rather than hindering the Legion in any way, the Celestials fought with their very being believing that the Emperor was the Chandra, a term that transcends human's perception that stands for "He who is everything and nothing at the same time", and their Primarch an incarnation of this Divine Concept. Furthermore, the Legion has troublesome relationships with the Adeptus Mechanicus: The Celestial Legion refuses to share their technology with the "Defilers", and an Imperial Mandate was required to force the Astartes Legion to share their blueprints, which were discovered to be flawed. Besides, the Adeptus Mechanicus would never bend and acknowledge the Celestial's mastery over the "Starblood", or plasma, and neither would the Celestials give up pointing out flaws in Mechanicus designs. Primarch Reunion The Twentieth Legion met their Primarch after the end of his brilliant campaign, and were delighted by the tactical mastery of their Father. Despite the Terran veterans disliking the traditionalist reform of the Legion, the many recruits coming from the Astrana System conformed to the Legion's ideals. Reformation Organization The Celestial Legion's 190,000 Marines are divided in 19 Chapter, each of 1000 Marine, with each Chapter being divided into 10 Companies. Four Companies are classified as 'Combat Companies', composed of 150 Marines: 4 Chadae Squads, 4 Talavaar Squads, 2 Baagh Squads, 2 Ving Squads and 3 Veteran Squads alongside the HQ and vehicle support department. Two Companies are classified as Support Companies, usually being marked as "Stalking Tiger" - providing Talavaar and Baagh squads, while the other is known as "Flowing Water", providing Chadae and Ving squads alongside additional spare war machines. One Company is comprised of the Chapter's Neophytes, and finally, the last Company of 100 Marines is exclusively made of the Legion's finest heroes. The HQ Command of a Celestial Legion is composed of a Raja - the supreme voice of a Chapter elected by the Council of Seven, the second most important structure in the Celestial's HQ Command composed of the 5 Combat Company Captains - the Pentarchs, the Librarius' Maharchaka or Grand Librarian, the Mahalerai representing the Lerai Caste. The remaining five Companies are led by Aspirants, particularly charismatic individuals appointed by one of the Pentarchs. The Librarium is composed of three ranks: Astartes found to be Psykically promising are induced into the ranks of the Librarium as an Acolyte, and once his training is complete, he may be known as an Archaka. Archakai make up a Council, whose purpose is not only to safeguard the Legion's lore and relic, but also preserve and improve its technology. The duty of healing and overseeing the construction of the Celestial Legion's war machines however belongs to the Mahayentr and the noble Engineer caste: due to its ties to Mars, the Legion relies on Yentri to act as combat engineers. Unlike Techmarines however, their formation is much different from that provided by the Priesthood, allowing them to operate much more freely and quicker, not hindered by rites and rituals. The Mahalerai, or Warrior-Priest Caste, act as not only martial and charismatic leaders, but also as spiritual guides that teach the Chandra doctrines, its values and moral codes. Above the Chapter Command, The Legion's first Chapter - Ankhaya's, has special ranks: its five Pentarchs are known as Rajas and cover a role similar to that of Praetors, each overseeing 3 Legions (Ankhaya is part of the Raja Caste). The Maharchaka, Mahalerai and Mahayentr of the First Chapter (Urdhva's Heralds) provide the creed, teachings and promulgate discoveries throughout the entire Legion, while also governing each caste. Recruitment The Celestials recruit from their Home System, and while some legions seek to test the physical might of their recruits, the Celestial legion's trials focus on sharpening the discipline and focus of every potential recruit: selecting their initiates around males in the range of 14-17 years of age, they undergo a year of ascetic lifestyle with the bare minimum required to live in order to steel themselves, while studying the art of warfare and combat techniques - a process that is intensified several tenfolds at the end of the fasting. The final Trial is the "Ascension to Heaven": undertaking a long pilgrimage through the Fourteen Worlds of Astrana and brave the fourteen circles of the Underworld. Aspiring marines usually travel in parties - but it isn't unheard that some lone recruits passed this test all by themselves. = Combat Doctrine While initially serving as scout and vanguard duty, now the First Legion is deployed as a scalpel - a precise strike force that can deal utterly devastating damage if used correctly. Believing in the principle of hit-and-run, Ankaya and his Legion make use of extremely fast antigrav vehicles, devastating close ranged weaponry and precise long ranged weaponry to weaken their foes before the killing blow. It isn't an overstatement to claim that the Legion does not deploy marines on foot: those who are not embarked on a vehicle or riding a bike, go to battle equipped with a Windsail Harness - a jetpack that alters gravity around the wielder in order to enhance his movement capabilities. The Celestials are also infamous for their Plasma weaponry: refined and calculated, despite being slightly weaker than Mechanicus Plasma Guns, Starblood weapons do not overheat; for this reason, they can afford a much more reliable usage and fire rate. This does not mean the Legion eschews melee combat: part of the Legion's doctrine requires special units and squads that are capable of causing mayhem - and that duty befits Scythe Squads perfectly. Battle Cry "For the Circle Eternal!" Equipment Due to the strained relationships with the Priesthood of Mars, the Celestial's equipment often comes from their own worlds - challenging the authority of the Techpriests and the Laws imposed by Mankind. As per the Treaties of Satya, the Celestials were allowed to produce their own weapons, provided they shared blueprints and the Adeptus Mechanicus was only required to provide the Legion with Power Armors, Bolters, Grenades and ammunition. Of course, the Mechanicus sometimes do not respect their end of the bargain, but neither the blueprints shared by the Celestials were loyal to their actual schematics. Appearence The Color scheme adopted by the legion was originally deep red, with black pauldrons. Following the reunion with their Primarch, the Legion adopted teal as their primary color and black as their secondary color. Each Chapter has their own variation - usually coloring the trims of their shoulderpads to match the color of their elaborate symbols. Armors are commonly decorated by the Astartes themselves, during meditation rituals known as Chandala: these decorations are usually inscriptions or elegant circular pattern when the marine is lost in the rite. The Legion's color also indicates rank: Veterans and Aspirants don elegant mastercrafted Power Armors modified by the Legion with unique details - Naga serpents, laughing yaks or other mythological creatures. It isn't uncommon for these marines to wear a completely different color either - most notably, Deranti using black to represent their grim trade. Heraldry The Legion's Heraldry reflects the nature of Infinity, repeating the same pattern over and over. Several other variants are adopted by different Chapters or even Veteran Shrines. Culture The Celestial Legion draws its caste system, faith and rank from the highly technological - albeit paradoxal Astrana Worlds: an innate spiritualism sharpened by utilitarism that drove the denizens of the Fourteen Planets of Astrana to advance technologically and by a traditionalism that imposes a stark faith on its society. The Legion makes use of an abundance of symbolism related to the mythology of these planets - mixing modernity with syncretic elements that represent values and virtues. Beliefs The Celestial Legion is deeply rooted to its prophetic origins: Ankhaya is not only a Commander or a Gene-Father - he is a Herald of the Universe's End and the Conclusion of the Eternal Cycle. Tasked to assemble a host of heavenly warriors, he shall see the destruction of the old and corrupted world and rule the reforged galaxy freed of all Evil. While of course theocratic, this myth has been interpreted by Ankhaya himself as the struggles that mankind must go through to finally claim their place amongst the Stars, as overlords of the known Universe. Relationships Imperium of Mankind The relationship between the Celestials and the Imperium can be described as one of mutual benefit: while the Celestial Legion serves the Emperor in his crusades, they enjoy a sort of independence from its cumbersome apparatus. While this of course strains relations, it is a tax that must be paid for this loyalty. Emperor of Mankind Ankhaya and the Emperor are in a fatherly relationship: he admires the charisma and mindset of the leader of the Imperium, while his Legion sees him as the ultimate expression of the Cycle. While this divinization is against the Imperial Truth, it assures loyalty. Space Marines Legions * Legion of the Hawk Excellent relationships, capable of cooperating nearly perfectly due to the tactical doctrines of the two Legions. Ankhaya appreciates Dain's tactical genius and his combat prowess. * Cerberus Wardens Nothing in particular - mostly because the two Legions do not have a rich history. * Sanctified Sons Ankhaya is fascinated by Anax' upbringing, but ultimately looks down on his brother for his blind creed, in a sort of antithetic antipathy. The two Legions have won numerous battles together however. * Everburning Legion The two Legions share no particular grudge * Rune Warriors Ankhaya respects Robaert as a leader, and the Aerborans as a hearty people. While he sees their culture as exotic and fascinating, he still feels very close to their spiritual bond with it. The two Legions have cooperated with no particular difficulty in the past. * Argonite Reavers Ankhaya sees the Reavers as a bunch of blind savages, chasing some romanticized ideal of glory. While the Sygarian is the protagonist of this behavior, Ankhaya respects his prowess and leadership. * Crow Wardens Utter disgust and contempt: Ankhaya considers their "experiments" as vile parodies of the noble path of science. * Honor Bound While the two Legions work extremely well together - with the Celestials capable of exploiting the hardiness of their brothers to strike and return to safety, Ankhaya finds the Legion's fixation on honor and glorious melee quite unhealthy. * Jade Legion Ankhaya finds their use of psychological warfare to be extremely admirable and effective, albeit eerie and unnatural. He considers their Primarch quite underwhelming in the field of battle, but otherwise an entertaining personality. * Dragon Lords The two Legions have no particular sentiment towards the other. * Warriors of Waitangi As the Rune Warriors, Ankhaya respects the origins of this Legion and Hone Heke's traditionalist spirit. The two Legions can also cooperate well together - exploiting Pa's as traps and points for a brief respite. * Immortals * Knight Errants Ankhaya respects the Knight Errants, but as the Honorbound, does not fully comprehend their fixation on honor and melee combat. * Siderean Venatori Among all Knightly Legions, Ankhaya considers the Venatori to be the worst of the four, believing that Kailen is an unfit leader using some borrowed ideals to lead his men. But aside the personality of their Primarch, he nurtures no particular antipathy - if not, he cultivates a certain interest in their unorthodox way of war. * Titan Guard Due to the tight relations with the Mechanicus, the Celestial Legion and the Titan Guards are not in an optimal relationship. The two legions hardly ever cooperated in a campaign. * Steel Vipers WIP * Tyrants WIP * Grim Messengers WIP * Sons of Anubis WIP Imperial Army WIP Cult Mechanicum The two factions are engaged in a cold war with one another - the only factor preventing it to explode into a conflict is the Imperium tying the two factions together. Abhumanity The Celestials abhor the mutants - as they are naught but parodies of the purity of man. Most abhumans are seen as divine punishment from sins of a previous incarnation of the soul - but the Legion is willing to cooperate with mutants that can prove their worth. Major Xenos Orks WIP Eldar Perhaps the greatest rival of the Celestial Legions, the Eldars are deemed a very worthy and difficult opponent to tackle - unlike Orks. As both armies rely on speed and cunning, the Rajas studied Eldar tactics and techniques, developing specific countermeasures to counter the children of Isha. Several students and Archakai are very interested in Eldar culture too, finding many analogies between their Prophecy and the birth of Ynnean, the god of death. Dark Eldar Like many other human factions, the Celestial Legion does not differentiate Dark Eldars from the Craftworld or the Exodite Eldars - as like their cousins, they are a lethal opponent that should never be underestimated. Minor Xenos WIPCategory:Astartes Legions Category:Celestial Legion Category:Urdhva Category:Imperium of Mankind Category:Loyalist